


a daughter.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé had been insistent that they not find out the sex of the twins before they were born, so Anakin had gone along with it.or:  Anakin isn't sure he can handle being a father to a daughter.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	a daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> day 62, drabble 62.
> 
> Prompt 062 - daughter.

Padmé had been insistent that they not find out the sex of the twins before they were born, so Anakin had gone along with it. So he’d tried his best to prepare for if they were boys or girls. Boys he could handle, he thought, but he would have absolutely no idea what to do with a daughter. When the first baby was born and the doctor said it was a boy, Anakin was relieved. But when a daughter was born, dread filled him. Then he held Leia and he knew that he’d be alright. He’d be a good father.


End file.
